


Bathroom

by i_live_off_eggs (kyanide)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanide/pseuds/i_live_off_eggs
Summary: Karkat looked at Dave. He shakily put his hand up. He put his hand on Dave's sunglasses. He slowly pulled them off. Dave blinked a few times, getting used to the light. He looked down at Karkat. Karkat stared up with wide eyes, silently. He dropped the sunglasses to the side."Uh, I don't go this far with people. The shades usually stay on-"
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Bathroom

Karkat looked at Dave with his brows furrowed. His heart melted. He could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into this abyss called love. This love that started out as a childish crush was now so overwhelming he couldn't take it. He remembered crying himself to sleep over Terezi and now he's crying over some dumb human.

He knew Dave could see him. He couldn't react. Don't cry don't cry. For the love of whatever is out there, please don't cry. But of course, he failed. Tears formed in his eyes. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He ran out of the room and towards the bathroom. He hid in the last stall, tears dripping endlessly down his grey face.

His breath was quick and hasty. His hands shook as he tried to rub his tears away only for them to be replaced with more tears. He heard the door open. He held his breath. He couldn't let them hear him.

"Karkat?" A voice rang out. He couldn't tell who it was.

"Go away." He muttered. He curled farther into a ball. He wanted to just disappear out of existence.

The person walked over to the stall. Karkat could see red converse through his blurry vision. "Everyone is worried." The person said again. He could hear it was a boy.

Karkat shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see him. "Sorry." He said finally.

"Can you let me in?" They asked, pulling on the handle to the stall.

"I'd rather not. I look disgusting." Karkat muttered, not sure he heard him.

"Karkat, you never look disgusting. C'mon, open the door. I can give you a big fat hug." The boy said. Karkat's face became redder than it already was before. He leaned forward and unlocked the stall. He curled back into a ball in the corner.

The stall door opened. Karkat saw Dave at the door. He covered his face with his arms. He felt someone plop down next to him. Arms wrapped around him. He smells nice, Karkat thought. He lifted his face and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. He slowly lifted his arms to wrap around Dave's torso.

"Fuck." Karkat muttered. 

"What?" Dave asked, rubbing his back softly. 

"This is all because my dumb crush on some stupid boy." Karkat said. He felt like venting, but he didn't know if Dave would be okay with that.

"I'm sorry, Karkat. Do you wanna talk about it at all?" Dave replied. He started to pull from Karkat's arms so he could look him in the eyes. Karkat held onto him closer.

"Don't let go. I'm disgusting." He whispered, then started to rant.

"I used to have this huge crush on Terezi and I thought that I would never get over her." Karkat started. Dave listened intently. "But then I see this boy with his fucking bleach blonde hair and his red hoodie. I know this sounds cheesy as all hell, but I think it was love at first sight." He sniffled and rubbed his face. "That was a few months ago. And now he's all I can really think about."

Dave nodded. "Who is it?" He asked. 

Karkat snickered. "Like I'm gonna tell you." He said, then went silent again.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure you're gonna get the guy. Okay? I believe in you." Dave said, patting his back.

"Yeah right. I'm hopeless." Karkat sighed. 

Dave forcefully pulled away. He put his hands on his shoulders. "Listen," he said. "You're not hopeless. I promise you. There's a large chance he's going to say yes to you."

Karkat looked at Dave. He shakily put his hand up. He put his hand on Dave's sunglasses. He slowly pulled them off. Dave blinked a few times, getting used to the light. He looked down at Karkat. Karkat stared up with wide eyes, silently. He dropped the sunglasses to the side.

"Uh, I don't go this far with people. The shades usually stay on-" Dave started. Karkat shushed him. He put his fingers on Dave's mouth. Dave shut his mouth. He looked back into Karkat's yellow eyes.

Karkat's tears stopped flowing. He just stared up. "Dave, I-" He was cut off. Dave leaned down. He captured Karkat's lips into a kiss. His hands landed on his shoulders.

Karkat's hand stayed on Dave's cheek, but his eyes were wide. His hands soon went limp. Dave pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I just. You just looked.. And I know you like someone else and.." He stopped talking. He shut his mouth. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't rant his way out of this conversation.

Karkat pulled his hands up to grip Dave's sleeves. "Do it again." He said. 

"What?" Dave asked, his face warming up more than before.

"You heard me. Do it again." Karkat said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Dave sighed. He leaned down and kissed him again. This time, he was softer. He tried to be careful with him. He acted like if he wasn't careful, that Karkat was going to shatter. Karkat kissed back this time. His lips were pursed. His hands gripped tightly on his arms.

Karkat broke from his lips and collapsed into his arms. He gripped him tightly. Dave hugged him back. He wasn't sure what happened. He was sure that Karkat had another crush. Another crush with platinum blonde hair and a red hoodie. When he hugged Karkat back, he noticed that he was wearing his red hoodie that day. It must have been him.

"Karkat?" Dave asked. Karkat hummed in response. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dave felt nervous. He didn't know why. He just kissed him and now he's getting nervous over asking him out?

"What the hell does that even mean?" Karkat asked. 

Dave laughed. "Oh, sorry. I meant matesprite." He said. 

Karkat nodded. "Okay. In that case, yes. I would love to be your matesprite." He leaned up and kissed him again. Dave kissed back, his hand tangling into his hair.

Karkat pulled away. "Let's go back to class." Dave nodded and grabbed his shades. He stood up, helping Karkat up. Karkat held his hand tightly as they walked out.

Sollux was walking through the door when they walked out of the stall. "Hey, Mrs. P was wondering if y'all were still okay." 

Dave nodded. "Yeah. We're okay."

"Did you guys like," Sollux said, putting his fingers together in a scissoring motion.

Karkat's face flushed red. "No, asshole. We didn't." He walked passed Sollux, gripping his hand.

Sollux laughed. "It's okay. I've done it in that stall too."

Karkat gagged and left the bathroom. Dave chuckled. "Wow." He said. He walked back to class, Sollux close behind them. They slipped in and sat down.

The next day came around. Karkat had gym in fourth hour. Surprisingly, just that day, Dave had moved to that class. Karkat was overwhelmed with joy. 

In the locker room, Karkat tried to sneak peaks of Dave. He glanced over and saw that his shirt was off. God, he was gorgeous. He must have been 7 times hotter than the rest of the boys. Dave looked at Karkat. He smirked softly. He stretched a bit, then leaned down to grab his shirt. He pulled his shirt on.

Karkat looked away. He pulled his short sleeved shirt on and then his shorts. He hated his shorts. They were way different than his sweat pants. He walked out of the locker room after putting on deodorant. He stood at his assigned spot. He looked at the ground and waited.

Dave jogged out and stood in front of Karkat. He smirked and turned around. "I saw you looking at me." He said, crossing his arms.

Karkat scoffed. "I did no such thing." He smiled, though. 

Dave looked around for the teacher, then walked closer to Karkat. "Wanna skip together?" He asked. 

Karkat gasped, almost offended. "No! We cant do that!"

Dave shushed him. "Only this one time. C'mon. No one will notice. Plus, my friends won't snitch." He put his hands on his shoulders. "We can have fun."

Karkat shook his head "Nope. No can do. I need a good grade this year. I failed gym last year for lack of participation and I didn't dress appropriately."

Dave chuckled. He kissed his cheek quick. "Fine." He stood back in his spot. He turned to his friends. Karkat fumbled with his shirt and stared at his feet. It would be nice to have a day off of gym. He wouldn't have to run or do push-ups. He looked at Dave.

"Last chance." Dave said to him.

Karkat nodded. "Fine. Let's do it." Dave smiled wide. He walked to his friends and whispered to them. They nodded and gave a thumbs up. Dave slipped out of the room with Karkat. They walked into the bathroom and into the last stall. Karkat slammed his body onto the wall, putting his arms around Dave's neck. He held him close to him.

Dave sloppily tried to pull Karkat's shirt off. He broke the kiss and slipped it off, then kissed him again. He felt the boys body. It was cold against his warm hands. He felt nice.

He pulled his own shirt off, then started to harass Karkat's neck. Karkat gasped, his breath heavy. "Wait." He whispered. Dave stopped immediately. "Hm?"

"I don't wanna do this." Karkat whispered. "Not all the way. Okay?"

Dave nodded and smiled. "Okay. Not all the way." He kissed him again. He pulled him down so they were both sitting. Dave slipped his shirt back on and Karkat did the same. They say against the wall. 

Karkat laid his head on Dave's shoulder. "I love you so much, Dave."

"Whoa. It's only been a day and you're breaking out the 'I love yous'?" Dave said, half joking. Karkat punched his chest. Dave laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I love you too." He kissed his nose. 

They stayed there for almost the full hour. Karkat ranted about how he hated school. Dave agreed. They slipped back into class and finished up with a stretching exercises. Their teacher told them to go change, and they did, but made out in the bathrooms after class.

Life was good.


End file.
